Measurement of dimensions and properties of metal products is of vital importance in the metal industry of today. To be able to control the end products to the desired quality in the manufacturing processes, it is of great importance for the continuous measurement of different quantities/parameters of the product to be correct and reliable. This particularly applies to the manufacture of sheet or strip where, for example, the thickness is of vital significance. The techniques that are used today such as, for example, light-based techniques, radiation-based techniques, and techniques with mechanical contact, are often sensitive to disturbances in the surroundings and to the composition of the measured material. Therefore, known methods are not suitable to use when the highest material quality is aimed at. A new fundamental measurement technique, which does not suffer from these shortcomings, is therefore necessary to demonstrate.